one half of a killer instinct
by Mkthewolf
Summary: mk brings 3 fighters to the Ranma 1/2 universe. How will this turn out, and will Ranma become an enemy or ally? FemGlacius (temp)


**I do not own Killer instinct or Ranma 1/2. All I own is Mk, and his weapons (except the god of war blades).**

* * *

We meet our favorite protagonist, Ranma Saotome running from his life by his 'rivals'. He snuck into a alley, and sighed. "I can't get a break from them, can I?" he asked himself. Then he went to the Tendou residence to relax. In the alley he was in a portal opened. A man with silver hair, red eyes came out. He wore a red shirt, black trench, blue jeans with fire, black and grey shoes, black gloves, a black belt buckle with a gem in it. Also a grey cross, along with a white fedora that is cut in one point. This is Mk, he moved away from the portal as a man came out. he had black hair and black eyes. He wore a torn up white shirt, white and red gloves, white pants, black combat boots, and a white mouth mask. This was Jago. Then a another person came from it. He was a creature made up of ice. He had 3 fingers and a thunb. This was Glacius. The the last person came from the portal. A blue haired werewolf, wearing brown shorts. This is Sabrewulf. And these 4 came for a 'peaceful' vacation from the tournaments. "So this is the place you talked about, MK?" Jago asked. "Why yes Jago, nothing like the Ranma universe. Except crazy things happen." Mk said sweat dropping. "Well, we need a place to stay. We would be abducted from what we look like." Glacius said. "Don't worry, Frost showed you how to change your appearance. And I helped Sabrewulf on turing human." MK said. Glacius shrugged as his form changed. He was woman (I did this for laughs) that had light blue hair, and green eyes. She wore a white coat over a light blue tank top, white shorts, and blue sneakers. "He only taught me to turn into a female. I swear he will die." Glacius said, while Mk chuckled.

Sabrewulf turned to his human form again. He had dark blue hair with white eyes. Mk tossed him a brown coat, black shirt, khaki pants, and blue shoes (along with white socks.) Sabrewulf put them on as the group left. Jago put on new white shirt, red coat, and new white pants. The group went to a house that was near the tendou residence. It was a 2 store home with the master bedroom along with 5 other ones, a decent size kitchen and living room, a dojo, a large basement (that will mainly be Mk's lab), and a large backyard with a decent pond near the fence. Mk bought the house as the group settled in. Mk took them shopping for more clothes and other things.

**3 hours later...**

The gang was in their rooms finishing up. Jago's room was a basic bedroom with a full size bed, decent dresser, relaxation fountain, and a rack for his sword. Glacius' room had a queen size bed, decent dresser, vanity table (for now), and a alarm clock on a nightstand. Sabrewulf's room had a full, decnet dresser, a 36'' flat screen, Blue ray player, and a mini fridge. Mk's room was weird. He had a queen size bed, small dresser, two nightstands, a 44'' flat screen, Xbox 360 elite, multiple games, a fridge in the wall, and weapon racks. The four met up in the living room. "So what are we gonna do?" Sabrewulf asked. "For starts you two need names for this world, but your real ones will be codenames for here." Mk said. "I'll be Touki, Haku." Glacius said (I am doing this in the japanese format for this only.) "I am Wulf, Shiro." Sabrewulf said. "Couldn't think of anything else?" Mk said. Shiro nodded. "Alright the next order is to start a business, or get jobs." Mk said. The three fighter exchanged looks. "I think we would open something up." Jago said. "Ok, but what?" Haku said. "A sandwich shop?" Shiro suggested. "No to plain." Mk said. "Ramen?" Haku suggests. "Maybe, but what about takoyaki?" Jago said. "I agree on Ramen, plus I hate octopus." Mk said.

The group agreed on a ramen shop, and were making a name. "What about The killer instinct." Mk suggests. The three nodded and they got their shop opened.

**The next day...**

Ranma was walking down the street. It was around noon and he was starving. he smelt noddles as he passed a shop. He never seen this one before. 'The killer instinct' he went to check out the shop. "Oh hello, welcome our first customer." Haku said at a podium. "Wow, really?" Ranma said. haku nodded and showed him to his table. She gave him a menu and went off to the employee area. She entered to see Shiro watching TV. "Really, I have a customer and your watching TV. Just great." she said. "What, we finally got one. great." Shiro said getting up to see him. "Hello young man, since your our first you meal is half off." Shiro said. "Thanks, and I'll have the beef with pork." ranma said. "Right away." Shiro said taking the menu and telling Mk the order.

He got it done in 5 minutes and haku gave him his meal. "Here you go." She said setting the bowl down. "Thanks, it smells good." Ranma said as he ate. This was a dream, it was the best ramen he tasted. "Oh, god that's good." he said as he ate more. "Mk, you know this place will need more employee's in a week right?" Jago said. "I know, that's why i will hire a few tomorrow." Mk said as he made him and Jago a bowl of chicken ramen. Ranma paid for his food and left. He was definitely coming back later, and tomorrow.

Business was slow for the shop. They only got customers in a few hours. "This is pathetic, I normally have places paced." Mk said. "Maybe because, this is a ramen shop instead of one you would normally do." Shiro said. Mk glared at him, as Shiro held his hands up. The four were at the bar until they saw 3 people walk in. It was Akane and her 2 friends. "I got this one." Jago said. He walked over to them and grabbed the menus. "Hello, welcome to The killer instinct. Do you want a window, or no?" Jago said. "We'll take a window." Akane said. "Alright, follow me." he said as he took them to their seats, and handed out the menus. He walked away and Shiro walked over to them. "My name is Shiro and I will be serving you today, now what would you like to drink?" Shiro said. "Three cups of jasmine tea please." said the girl with brown hair. "Right away." Shiro said getting their drinks. He set down their tea and stood there. "Are you ready to order?" he asked. "I'll take the squid." Akane said. "And we'll have the beef." her friends said. "As you wish." Shiro said. He went to Mk with the orders.

Mk got them done in 7 minutes. "Let them enjoy." Mk said as Shiro nodded. He put the bowls on the tray, and went over to their table. On his way he saw more customers. 'Business is coming, greta.' he thought. He reached their table and gave them their food. "Enjoy your meal." he said walking away. The three girls ate and savored the taste. They paid and left.

**5:30 p.m...**

Kasumi was cooking dinner for the household. She saw Ranma getting to leave. "Oh Ranma, you going out?" she asked. "yeah, I am going to get me some dinner." He said opening the door. "Oh, Ok have fun." she replied continuing cooking. Ranma was walking down the street and ran into Ryoga. "Ranma! I am going to kill you." he yelled as Ranma put his hands out. "Woah, I'm just going to get ramen." Ranma said in his defense. "I don't care." Ryoga said, then his stomach growled. "On second thought, let's go eat." he said. Ranma sweat dropped. He motioned for Ryoga to follow him.

The two made it to the ramen as they saw had a few customers. "Woah this place is gonna get crowded sooner or later." Ranma said. "I agree." said a voice. the two turn to see Mk. "My name is Mk, I am one of the owners of this shop." Ranma shook his hand. "Ranma Saotome, and this is Ryoga Hibiki." Ryoga bowed, "Nice to meet you." "I know who you two are, that's why I can to this universe." Mk said while chuckling. "Wait, waah?" Ranma said. "I can't explain it, but how bout i get you a table." Mk said. Ryoga nodded as his stomach growled again. Mk led them to their table, and Jago came with water and menus. "Take your time, just tap the buzzer when you're done." he said as he walked away. "That Mk guy was strange." Ranma said. "Oh, you met him?" asked a voice. He turned to see Haku. "Oh haku, nice to see ya." he said. "Well if it isn't our first customer, and you brought a friend." she said. "Can you tell us about Mk?" Ryoga asked. "Well he is one of the 4 owners of this place. Loves magma, rock, vodka, cuban cigars, singing, and kills... a lot." she said. "ok, and who are the other owners?" Ranma asked. "Who have you seen work here?" she said. "You, Mk, Shiro, and that guy that gave us the menus." Ranma said. "well you just pointed out all the owners." she said with a smile. "Really?!" he said. Haku nodded. "I'll take to tuna, beef, and squid ramen." Ryoga said. "I'll just have pork." Ranma said. Haku nodded and told MK.

They got their food and started eating. Ryoga never tasted food any better. Ranma paid for their meal, as the two left. Ranma went back to the tendou residence, as for Ryoga. He got lost, again.

**The Tendou residence...**

Everyone was relaxing, until a knock was heard on the door. Kasumi opened it to see Mk, Jago, Shiro, and Haku. "Hello, we came to see Ranma. Is he in?" Mk said. "Yes he is. come in." she replied as the four walked in. They saw Genma, and Soun playing shogi, and Akane in the dojo with Ranma. The four walked into the dojo as the two stopped fighting. "What are you doing here?" Ranma asked. "A fight, is that to much to ask?" Shiro said. "Do you want to kill me?" he asked. "No, just a friendly fight." Haku said. "Alright, who wants to go?" he asked. Mk stood there, "Sabrewulf, your up." Shiro stepped forward as he turned in his werewolf form. An announcer like voice was heard, "Sabrewulf!" He lashed his claws a bit, the growled (think of the E3 trailer). Ranma stood their scared. Sabrewulf ran at him and started lashing. Ranma dodged until Sabrewulf's claws glowed green. He struck Ranma with a fury of attacks, nailing each one. Ranma was on the ground in pain. "Sabrewulf, thats enough." Mk said as he nodded and turned normal. "I'll take Haku on." Akane said. Haku turned into ice to reveal her true form. The voice came again, "Glacius!" as he spread his hands as ice spikes shattered. Akane gulped, then pulled out her mallet. She rushed him, but was thrown back by ice turned his arm into a blade, as he walked up to her. "I surrender." she says. Glacius turned around, and returned to the human form. "What are you people?" Ranma asked weakly. "Sabrewulf has a rare disease called Lycanthropy, making the person turn into a werewolf. Glacius is an alien made of ice. And Jago is a human raised by monks, and is guided by the Tiger spirit." Mk said. "Mk, we must leave now." Jago said. "Alright Jago. Let's go." Mk said as they hopped the fence. Kasumi came through the door and squealed. Genma and Soun ran in to see Ranma on the ground, and Akane in a corner. "What happened?" Soun said. "Werewolf... alien... made of ice." Akane said with fear. The 3 got the two up and Ranma in his room.

**At the KI household...**

The 4 fighters are sitting in the living room watching the news. "I wonder how popular the restaurant is gonna get?" Shiro said. "Enough to where we need to hire people, add some specials, and make certain times." Mk said. Haku, and Jago agreed. "Do you think we'll get on the news for it?" Jago asked. "I don't know Jago. But for know why don't you guys get to bed. It's getting late." Mk said. The group nodded and went to their rooms. mk went downstairs to his lab to work on things.

* * *

**Hey guys, never suspected this did ya? Well I have another idea, so if anyone wants to help out for it, just pm me, or say it in the review. This will take longer than you expect for Mk goes into RWBY. For 2 reasons.**

**1. I have to make up the _entire_ chapter with no help from a show.**

**2. I have my other stories to work on.**

**So if you guys could review, favorite, and follow that would be awesome. goodbye.**


End file.
